


Момент

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус смотрит на своего Александра, и сердце в его груди сжимается. До боли. До невозможности. До изнеможения. Оно сжимается от невероятной, одуряющей нежности. Нефилим улыбается в ответ. Так сладко и мило. От этого становится еще тяжелее.





	Момент

ㅤㅤМагнус смотрит на своего Александра, и сердце в его груди сжимается. До боли. До невозможности. До изнеможения. Оно сжимается от невероятной, одуряющей нежности. Нефилим улыбается в ответ. Так сладко и мило. От этого становится еще тяжелее. Словно воздух заканчивается, и его отсутствие раздирает грудную клетку. Словно дикий зверь пытается прорваться откуда-то изнутри, выцарапывая и разрывая все на своем пути. Только вот эти ощущения — они приятные. Такие тягуче-карамельные. Словно умираешь после долгих пыток, предчувствуя свободу от своих мучений. От мучений одиночества. От терзаний разбитого вдребезги сердца. Ведь так приятно, когда рядом оказывается тот, кто возрождает тебя к жизни. Тот, кто кропотливо собирает осколки тебя самого, склеивая их с тактичной осторожностью и невероятным мастерством. В этот момент, вновь хочется жить. Хочется дышать. Хочется быть счастливым. И разделить все это с ним. С его Александром.

ㅤㅤМагнус прижимается к нему, вдыхая родной запах. Он закрывает глаза и стискивает нефилима в объятиях. Таких крепких и сильных, что, кажется, вот-вот сломает своему возлюбленному ребра. При этом хочется давить сильнее. Сжимать, как старое авто под прессом. Но Александр не жалуется. Он нежно целует своего мага в макушку и обнимает в ответ. Так бережно и трепетно, словно обращается с чем-то ценным, хрупким, изломанным столетиями. От этого прикосновения Магнуса накрывает очередной волной сладостной боли. Он разве что не лопается от любви. Такой всеобъятной и поглощающей. Такой желанной. И взаимной.

ㅤㅤОслабляя хватку, Магнус чуть отклоняется, заглядывая в глаза.

ㅤㅤ— Александр, я … — он сбивается, потому что никогда не произносит этой фразы первым. Проще отвечать «я тоже». Это своего рода броня. Защита от разбитого сердца. Ведь он всего лишь «я тоже». Но не в этот раз. Сейчас он хочет сказать это. — Я люблю тебя, Александр, — решается наконец, Магнус. Фраза звучит тихо. Робко. Даже немного испуганно.

ㅤㅤНо в ответ Александр крепче прижимает его к себе. Магнус чувствует бешеный стук его сердца. Нефилим стоит, уткнувшись ему в макушку и молчит. Его переполняют чувства и эмоции. Ни на грамм не меньше, чем самого Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— Я тоже люблю тебя. Люблю. Люблю. Люблю, — бессвязно шепчет он.

ㅤㅤОни разделяют этот момент на двоих. Момент, когда чувства переполняют их до краев. Когда ты не представляешь, что можно испытывать более сильные эмоции. Буквально на пустом месте. Они просто смотрят друг на друга и переключатель делает очередной оборот, усиливая притяжение. И им ничего больше не нужно. Ни мира, ни секса, ни даже света в затемненном лофте. Только теплые, родные объятия и бьющиеся в унисон сердца, полные взаимной любви.


End file.
